


When the Gods fell

by TheScarlettShadows



Category: Theology - Fandom
Genre: Theology, iconoclasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4247781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheScarlettShadows/pseuds/TheScarlettShadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Gods fell and the world succumbed to fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Gods fell

They fell hard, a crashing discord which echoed over everyone present. Knees twisted, ribs cracked, heads broke against the solid dirt. 

Marble pieces covered the floor, each with an edge as sharp as the sun and corners which end with the world. Silver dust fell lightly, like snow whiter than snow, and with a thirst greater than the oceans. Temples which once rivaled the sky now lay underneath men’s feet, ground into the dust where people once kneeled in worship. 

Ropes rest in the cracks in the hollow of their torsos, edges frayed against the strength of human creation. A pile of ashes drift in the wind, burnt in a fire so hot that the Devil himself fled down and away from human evil. These ashes where once paintings and scrolls decorated finely crafted wood housed in palaces of gold now adorn the homes of the dead. The gold runs into the river, and sifted through hands that scrabble through mud.

That morning was full with shouts of joy and screams of agony, as people led the path with torches of destruction. That morning was full of energy and pain and release, humans shunning God and becoming animals, as they so named themselves. Man followed child followed woman followed man followed a path streaked red with fire and their life. 

The morning after was still, air settling in place after being thrown to the heavens and taken back. Everyone slept, heads pounding with the beats of their own hearts, hungover from being drunk with their breath. The world stopped for a moment and the people kept moving on, two pieces which would never quite fit together again.


End file.
